The Pagemaster (1994)
Plot Richard Tyler () lives life based on statistics and . His exasperated parents ( and ) have tried multiple ways to build up the courage of their son, but to little success. Richard is sent to buy a bag of nails for building a . However, Richard gets caught in a harsh thunderstorm and takes shelter in a . He meets Mr. Dewey (), an eccentric who gives him a library card, despite Richard's protests that he doesn't want a book, since he's only there to escape the storm. Searching for a phone, Richard finds a large painted with famous literary characters. He slips on some water dripping from his coat and falls down, knocking himself out. Richard awakens to find the rotunda art melting, which washes over him and the library, turning them into . He is met by the Pagemaster (Christopher Lloyd), who sends him through the fiction section to find the library's exit. Along the way, Richard befriends three books: Adventure (), a swashbuckling gold pirate-like book; Fantasy (), a sassy but caring lavender fairy tale book; and Horror (), a fearful turquoise "Hunchbook" with a misshapen spine. The three agree to help Richard if he checks them out. Together, the quartet encounters classic-fictional characters. They meet () who turns into Mr. Hyde, driving them to the open waters of the Land of Adventure. However, the group is separated after attacks, following the whale's battle with (). Richard and Adventure are picked up by the Hispaniola, captained by (). The pirates go to , but find no treasure but one gold coin, nearly causing a mutiny. Fantasy and Horror return and defeat the pirates. Silver attempts taking Richard with him, but surrenders when Richard threatens him with a sword. As Adventure insulted Horror, it caused the hunchbook to get captured by Lilliputians from . Adventure saves him and they make up. In the fantasy section, Richard sees the exit sign on the top of a mountain. However, Adventure's bumbling awakens a dormant . Richard tries to fight the dragon with a sword and shield, but the dragon wraps its tail around him and shakes his armor and weapons off, throws him into the air and swallows him. Richard finds books in the dragon's stomach and uses a beanstalk from the to escape. He and the books use it to reach the exit. They enter a large dark room where the Pagemaster awaits them. Richard berates the Pagemaster for the horrors that he suffered, but the Pagemaster reveals the journey was intended to make Richard face his fears. Dr. Jekyll, Captain Ahab, and the reappear in a magical twister congratulating him. The Pagemaster then swoops Richard and the books into the twister, sending them back to the real world. Richard awakens, finding Adventure, Fantasy, and Horror next to him as real books. Mr. Dewey finds him, and, even though the library policy only allows a person to check out two books at time, lets him check out all three books "just this once." When Richard leaves, Mr. Dewey gives a smile, hinting that Richard's entire adventure was not a dream and that he is the Pagemaster; adding onto this possibility is that Richard was missing his jacket when he awoke. Richard returns home a braver kid, sleeping in his new treehouse. Adventure, Fantasy, and Horror appear as silhouettes on a wall, and Fantasy creates a "night light." Adventure says a kiss would make the ending good, yelling in anger when Horror does so instead of Fantasy. Category:1994 films Category:Theatrical films